kehafandomcom-20200213-history
Lip$ha
Lipsha (stylized Lip$ha) was a proposed studio album by the American rock band The Flaming Lips in collaboration with American pop singer Kesha, originally due to be released sometime in 2014. The name is a portmanteau of Lips and Kesha. Wayne made the announcement during an Ask Me Anything session on Reddit, and offered plenty of praise for American pop star, Kesha, naming her as "funny", "badass" and "awesome". Kesha and The Flaming Lips have collaborated on projects previously, including tracks from her recent album Warrior and tracks from their 2012 release, The Flaming Lips and Heady Fwends. In November 2013, Wayne Coyne announced via Twitter that the album was no longer being made for unknown reasons. The album was to contain predominantly rock musicwith elements of indie rock, pop-rock and experimental rock. The release was due out sometime in 2014, following the release of the Lips' album The Terror which was released on April 1, 2013 and Kesha's Warrior in December 2012. Background Wayne Coyne from The Flaming Lips first expressed interest in working with Kesha in January 2012. Coyne said he knew she was a fan of his work and felt that a collaboration between the two would be a "perfect match." The duo reportedly collaborated at the Lips' studio in January 2012. A track called "2012" was created during a February recording session in Nashville and was released on the Lips' album, The Flaming Lips and Heady Fwends. In March 2012, Coyne told Rolling Stone that he was in the development stages of talking to Kesha about working with her on her new material. Along with "2012", Wayne and Kesha's first collaboration created three other songs, all of which belonged to Kesha, but are due to be released on Lip$ha. Coyne was later asked if he still intended to contribute to her album he responded, stating: "I'm trying to. I think we're getting together right before Easter. We've already done three songs-- they're hers". According to Twitter messages by Coyne, recording between the duo continued in April 2012 and a track that discussed "futuristic sex toys" was created. Coyne and Kesha revealed via Twitter that a song titled "You Control My Heart" was created. Coyne announced that he was in the process of mixing the song. "Past Lives", a track described by Coyne as a "stellar track" was confirmed to be another collaboration between the pair, but this was included on Warrior Altogether, Coyne and Kesha's collaboration yielded between six and seven tracks in 2012, and some of these are due on Lip$ha Until April 2013, there was little discussion or rumour of an album yielding between The Flaming Lips and Kesha. It was only on April 4, 2013 that the Lips' lead singer Wayne Coyne announced that they would be releasing an album together entitled Lip$ha in an interview. In the interview, they discussed working with Ke$ha, where Coyne replied, "She is a blast on all levels. She's funny, she's humble. She's badass. She's everything. She's awesome. We're actually already working on an album with her. It's called Lip$ha." "I'm helping with some lyrics here and there. She's really a great songwriter. She has an easy way with things. I've worked with a lot of people that are very uptight about how they do their music, but she's very fun, so I don't really have any reservations about whether I don't like her music. I like her, and she likes us, so fuck it. I'm not too worried about it." —Coyne, on writing and working with Kesha. Composition Like previous albums by the Lips, the album will contain predominantly rock music with elements of indie rock, pop-rock and experimental rock. The release is due out sometime in 2013, following the release of the Lips' album The Terror which was released on April 1, 2013 and Ke$ha's Deconstructed (EP) in February 2013. Recorded Tracks *"You Control My Heart" - recorded for Warrior ''but didn't make the final cut of the album *"Futuristic (Sex Toys)" - recorded for ''Warrior ''but didn't make the final cut of the album *"Powerful" - recorded for ''Warrior ''but didn't make the final cut of the album *"Love Me (I'm Kesha) " - recorded for ''Warrior but didn't make the final cut of the album *"Beach Boys" - recorded for Warrior but didn't make the final cut of the album *"Machine Gun Love" - recorded for Warrior but didn't make the final cut of the album *"Princess" *"Meet Me" *"Young & Reckless" *"Not Obsessed" *"Wolves" *"Pulse" *"Valentine" *"Freakshow" *"Bring You In" *"Center Stage" *"How It Feels" *"Feel Me" *"Get Out Of My Head" *"I Wanna Love You" Trivia Image Gallery Category:Studio Albums Category:Kesha Category:Music Collaborations